


Opaque

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Then again, Keith is hot, so maybe that’s not the best metaphor.
Well, not like that, or maybe like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friend. I don't really ship Klance even if I did have a rather fun time writing this. 
> 
> Essentially, this is just my attempt at a fluffy sick fic if the summary is misleading, that's what you're getting. 
> 
> This is probably not my most polished piece, I'm feeling under the weather myself. So there's probably some mistakes here, and the characterization may not be the best either. But in my friend's word it's mad cute so I might as well post it.

Keith is quiet.

It’s worth noting because typically when they’re around each other, they have a tendency to clash out of argument that can be born of pretty much anything. One time they fought over the proper way to eat cereal, and that fight had become so intense Shiro had to come over to break it up.

It’s suspicious is what it is. Lance has attempted to bait Keith about three times now, and he’s gotten little but one word answers or just annoyed grunts in return for his efforts. To be honest, it could just be because Keith is admittedly kinda awkward around people. Lance has seen firsthand give Keith something to pilot, or a bot to train with, and he excels. Make him talk or try to connect with other people? Keith flounders more often than not, like a fish out of the sea.

Then again, Keith is hot, so maybe that’s not the best metaphor.

Well, not like that, or maybe like that… Lance has noticed Keith before. It’s hard not to when they’re so often in each other’s faces, not to notice that Keith has nice face, pretty eyes, and under the right circumstances lips he would at least be interested in kissing.

For all of Lance’s complaints about the mullet, it’s something he still wants to feel through his fingers. It looks like it’d be soft, he’d only be able to resist so far because Keith has sharp instincts and is wary around most people. Not quick to let his guard down even around friends, though that’s something he’s gotten better with.

Still, this lack of response was getting on Lance’s nerves.

Maybe he should find Shiro, not that Lance has been able to get an answer out of either of them about their shared past, but Lance is not an idiot. He knows there’s something there, and even with Shiro’s sometimes scrambled memories, Shiro seems to be aware of it too.

But Lance doesn’t like to give up, he’s not ready to admit defeat. So he tried, a different tactic. He tried to reason why Keith would be reacting this way instead of just continuing to bother him in hopes he’s get some kind of response.

They hadn’t had a bad fight recently, so Keith wouldn’t be ignoring. Or if Keith was actually ignoring him, he would be much more obvious about it, and not still lingering in his presence in one of the common rooms of the Castle with him.

The rest of the team, were off doing their own things thus leaving them together. Well, they hadn’t actually been together at the start, Lance had been bored, looking for something to do and just stumbled upon Keith and figured why not entertain himself like that?

Of course, Keith had to go ruin that plan by acting quiet and mostly nonverbal for reasons still unknown. If it wasn’t a fight, then it could be a personal issue.

Admittedly, Lance didn’t know too much about Keith. Keith was part of that problem as he didn’t willingly reveal much about himself. Which was annoying a little, though Lance sympathized, sometimes it was hard to think about life back on earth when they were so far away. Sometimes talking about it made it worse with the uncertain of what tomorrow could bring.

Maybe that was the issue and Keith was homesick? But that didn’t track, Keith had been kicked out of the Garrison and ended up living on his own. Not that Lance had taken a good look at the shack, but it didn’t seem all that cozy.

Okay, if it was a fight, or being homesick, then maybe it was being sick? Lance had a large family, so he got very well acquainted with how everyone acted when they got sick. Some people got loud because they wanted attention or wanted to be cared for, others were quiet and secretive about their illness.

Lance bet Keith was the latter.

Lance grinned, that prompted a response out of Keith who seemed to have been looking at him. “You’ve been staring at me. Why are you making that face?”

“Oh, c’mon man. I wasn’t staring at you, or your face. That’s not the face I would want to stare at if I was going to stare at a face! Where’s Allura when you need her?”

Keith glared and finally motioned to leave.

Ah, shit. That’s not what Lance wanted, but he hadn’t known he was staring at Keith’s face. He really was lost in thought, just happened to end up staring at Keith’s face during that introspection without realizing it somehow.

Lance shot up, grabbing Keith’s wrist to try and keep him in place.

“Let go before I punch you in your stupid face.”

“Hey, my face is not stupid. This face makes all kinds of people and aliens swoon.” Lance said out of habit more than anything. Which was really the wrong thing to say. Why did he keep making things worse without realizing it? Then again, why did Keith make it so easy for him to lose his cool? “I am trying to help you, anyways!”

“How? By being the most annoying person in all the known universe?”

“By figuring out you’re sick and you’re hiding it from everyone, you piece of shit!”

 The fire in Keith’s eyes that promised violence dimmed. “You noticed that?”

“Surprisingly, I’m not as dumb people think I am.” Lance admitted, that hit close to home a little too often people thought of him. It hurt that Keith seemed to think the same. Still, Lance let go of Keith’s wrist since it didn’t seem he was intent on leaving any longer and opened his arms aside as he smirked. “I know you must be swooning at this surprise, I am here to hold you in my arms if you feel faint.”

“I really will punch you, you know.” It was a threat, but it sounded fonder.

“Sure, just let take your temperature.” Lance moved forward and brought his lips against Keith’s forehead, confirming his suspicions as he pulled back. “Yep, you’re definitely running a fever.”

“What the quiznak was that for?”

“I told you, I was checking your temperature.” It’s how his mother always checked to see if he had one. Though, Keith did look a little more red now, Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Relax, Keith. If I was going to make you a move on you, I’d wait until you were nice and healthy because I’m a gentleman like that.”

“…I’m staying in the healing pod forever.” Keith muttered under his breath, anything was preferable to having to see where this conversation would go. It had already gone in a strange, but not entirely unwanted direction.

But enough was enough for one day.

Though maybe there was a petty part of him, that hoped that maybe if Lance hung around him enough, he might get sick too. Then that would make Lance miserable, but he was probably absolute whiner he was sick.

Keith didn’t want to deal with that even if he was touched that Lance had noticed he was sick in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, Lance was annoying. Keith was going to make sure he never got sick again, or at the first sign of a sniffle or a sore throat, physically force his dumbass into a healing pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a few days later, I'm still sick. 
> 
> On one hand, meh, but on the other, I was able to write more? 
> 
> Hope my friend still enjoys this as I'm writing it for them. If it's OOC or has some mistakes in it, sorry about that. But I am not in the clearest state of mind right now.

Naturally because the universe just loves fucking with Keith, Lance does get sick.

Honestly, Keith doesn’t know how he thought for a moment, it wouldn’t happen. His entire life has proven anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

But they’re in a high tech Castle with aliens, with healing pods that can keep people alive for thousands of years and heal away most injuries or aliments in the matter of days. There’s no concern of a cold turning into something more, something deadly that you don’t have the money or the means to treat so you just have to hope for the best.

While that is a relief, it only gives Keith a moment or two of peace before Lance has to go ruin it by being the loudest, most annoying and clingy whiner about it.

Lance draped himself over Keith, who to his credit didn’t bend at the weight of supporting him. “I can’t serenade you now, my voice is all messed up.”

Gone was his beautiful, enthralling voice that had earned him many admirers and in its stead was a deep, raspy voice that made him sound like he smoked packs of cigarettes a day.

“Oh, no. However will I go on?” Keith deadpanned, not here for indulging Lance when the solution for him getting better was literally as simple as spending time in a healing pod. Lance wouldn’t have to suffer through the duration of this sickness, just like he hadn’t so there was no point in complaining about it other than to annoy him.

Keith hadn’t complained when he’d been sick, he’d been quieter sure but more than content to just wait the illness out because that’s what he did. But then Lance had to go fuck things up and call him out on his sickness.

“Meh.” Lance groaned, wrapping his arms around Keith instead of just letting them fall over the other paladin. “You should be nicer to me. I was nice to you when you were sick.”

“You stared at me and insulted me.” Keith might have had trouble understanding people at times, but that didn’t really fit the definition of nice.

“I was trying to figure out why you were quiet and it’s not my fault you have a distracting face.”

Distracting… that puzzled Keith for a moment. That seemed like it could be either a compliment or an insult. Distracting more often than not brought attention and in Keith’s case that typically meant bad things.

Attention meant more social workers visit, another place that didn’t want him, another fight.

So he settled on it being an insult.

“And there you go, insulting me again.” God, Lance was annoying. Keith was going to make sure he never got sick again, or at the first sign of a sniffle or a sore throat, physically force his dumbass into a healing pod.

“What?” Lance was confused, and that wasn’t only because there was pressure in his sinuses that left the rest of his mind hazy. “No, I’m not. I’m flirting with you. I didn’t think you’d be this obtuse and not realize it.”

Lance did have a history of flirting with people and aliens too, but Keith hadn’t been one hundred percent sure if Lance had meant it or not. Keith had been wary to accept the flirting as just that given he wasn’t at his best when he was sick. Or if it wasn’t just some once in a blue moon event. It hadn’t helped after he came out of the healing pod, things had returned to normal.

Leaving Keith unsure if somehow it wasn’t just a hallucination his mind had thought up, and that had made him wonder what the hell was wrong with his mind to dream up a scenario like that in the first place?

But that admission at least clear things up, Lance definitely wasn’t as straight forward as he seemed. Or straight for that matter, which was at least relevant information to pack away for another day.

“Okay.” Keith said simply. “Just go into the healing pod already instead of making me suffer with you.”

“Okay?” Lance groaned. “That’s it? You have no other comment?”

“I have plenty of comments but not when you’re getting snot on my clothes.” Keith had resisted the urge to simply let Lance slide off of him and to the floor when he first noticed it. Taking from reserves of patience that surprised him because Lance had noticed he was sick, and that left him feeling generous but that wouldn’t last forever. “Think of it as… your inspiration to get in the pod. You get to figure out what I’ll say when you get out.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “That’s mean.”

“I don’t care.”

Bleh, that was Keith’s unreasonable tone. Lance had come to recognize it shortly after knowing Keith given all the times they argued together. “Fine. But you better be out there waiting for me when I come to. I was there for you.”

“Fine.” Keith agreed quickly. Anything to make Lance just get in the damn pod, already. He didn’t remember being this stubborn when Lance had to convince him to enter the pod.

Granted, he didn’t have to be happy about it, and he wasn’t. Keith was looking forward to a few more minutes of trying to figure how exactly to put into words what he felt for Lance. He’d never been very good with words before, actions had always come easier.

Maybe he could just kiss Lance, yeah that had potential.

And it would also shut him up, so that was a bonus.


End file.
